


Wantings

by merionees



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Illustrations, Inspired by Fanfiction, traditional drawing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-27 13:57:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15026132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merionees/pseuds/merionees
Summary: Series of ink pen sketches inspired by this wonderful story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kindling.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828834) by [Michaelssw0rd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelssw0rd/pseuds/Michaelssw0rd). 



> Series of ink pen sketches inspired by this wonderful story.

_“Don’t presume to know what I want, Finch.”_


	2. Chapter 2

_Sometimes John stared at the moon and wondered if he asked Harold for it, would he get it for him?_


	3. Chapter 3

“ _Can I_?”


	4. Chapter 4

“ _Why don’t you ask me, then_?”


	5. Chapter 5

_“I have everything.”_

**Author's Note:**

> In this series I tried to develop my ink drawing technique: brush strokes combined with a little hatching and fully painted areas. Almost sketchy, with a lot of dark for drama. Used full and half- empty pens together for different textures. Kinda aimed for traditional printmaking effect (later editing was helpful too).  
> Used tools: copic multiliner sp brush pen and copic gasenfude brush pen for black, plus white uni posca marker. Edited with photo editor for smoother result. Format: my smaller sketchbook, about 16x25 cm.


End file.
